His Butler, Lonely and Reborn
by UkeSebastian
Summary: Okay this takes place in present day London. Ceil is a normal middle school student who is the rencarntion of Ciel Phantomhive. For right now the rating it T but that will go up to M in later chapters since this is a Yaoi.


Author Note: Okay I know there is most likely thousands of stories out like this but I am going to try and make mine different then all of the rest. For starters Sebastian is the son of the devil. Claude is his older brother and he DOES NOT WANT Ciel. Claude will be a little OOC but I will try to keep in character as much as I can. This will have Yaoi in it but just not at the moment. I will also try to keep any and all characters as close as I can in their personalities.

Chapter One

The year was 2010 and no one remembered the name of Ciel Phantomhive and Young Earl from the 1800's. How could they the only ones who did had died well over 100 years ago. The manor that the boy had once lived in had eroded away with time. All that was left that the boy had ever existed is the painting of him of and toys the famous Funtom company made. All of these items were in a museum were people could look at and not appreciate what the boy had done despite being the youngest business man of his time. Ceil Draco was following behind his class. He really hated days like these when it was raining and when it was a class field trip. Ceil Draco was boy a who had ties with the royal family since his father was an Earl, it was odd since the queen was nothing more then a figure head now. He found it strange that they still had nobility in this time and age. Ceil had piercing bright blue eyes slate sliver hair and he carried himself with such grace that people tended to avoid him. He hadn't slept much the night before since he had that strange dream again. The dreams had been occurring a lot more lately. He hardly noticed when some one stopped to talk to him. "You know, you kinda look like this Ciel Phantomhive kid." A girl said looking from the painting to Ceil. "I highly doubt it since I am alive and he is well dead." He replied to the girl. She huffed and walked away from him. He looked up to notice that the high schoolers were here as well. His heart skipped a beat when he was some on who looked like the man from his dreams except he now had longer hair. "Keh Keh." a voice said from behind Ceil.

Bastian had stopped when he noticed someone who looked like Ciel. He had smirked when the boy had looked up at him. He didn't get to look at him for to long since his brother began to drag him away. Ceil watched at the black haired high schooler got dragged away by some one. He jumped a little when he heard creepy laughter. He turned around to see a man dressed in strange clothing. "Who are you?" He demanded of the strange man. "Keh Keh, how are you doing young Earl?" The man asked looking at the painting. Ceil glared at the man who was clearly ignoring him. Undertaker had a smile on his face since he had indeed asked Ceil on how he was doing. Ceil looked at Undertaker one last time before walking swiftly after his class. To say the very least he was bored. "Is that everyone?" A high pitched voice asked just as Ceil walked towards the group. The red headed teacher quickly counted to make sure all of his student were there. He stopped when he noticed two highschoolers away from their group. "You two should get back with your teacher." The red haired teacher said. The two students turned to look at the obnoxious voice. Ceil could tell that one of them shivered visablely and tried to hide behind what seemed to be his brother. "Oh I am sorry, It seems my brother and I got lost." The older looking of the two said.

'Demon's?' The teacher thought. "Mr. Sutcliff, I got to use the bathroom." A girl said. She seemed to be doing the dance that showed that she had to go really bad. "Alright everyone, follow me." Grell said leading his students towards the bathroom since they needed to leave soon. "That was close." Bastian said to his older brother. "What, you don't want to be swooned over by that annoyance of a Shinigami?" Claude asked raising an eyebrow when Undertaker come out of a nearby coffin. "Keh Keh, we should get going." Undertaker said in a creepy tone. The two demons let out a sigh as they followed behind the shinigami. Bastian stopped for a few seconds in order to look at Ceil. The demon noted on how the boy looked exactly like his Bocchan. 'Bocchan, have you finally returned after all of these years?' The demon thought as he began walking towards the rest of his classmates. Ceil watched as the black haired male leave and for some reason he was extremely annoyed that the other male was leaving him. 'Wait why am I annoyed, I mean I don't even know that guy.' Ceil thought as he shook his head.

Ceil let out a sigh as he collapsed on his bed. His parents were out and they had told the servants not to give the boy sweets. "Ugh...All I wanted was some cake, I mean sheesh that is the least they could do for not being here all of the time." The boy mumbled. He let out a sigh and sat up. His teacher had told them that they had to write a paper on what they found most interesting at the museum.

_Inside the Phantomhive mansion a blonde hair noble by the name of Elizabeth Milford. She was looking at Ciel in shock as he looked about ready to hit her. "Bocchan, you forgot your cane." A voice said as he held onto the young nobles arm. Ciel began panting out of anger holding onto the cane that had been given to him by his butler Sebastian. The boy picked up the now broken ring and walked towards a window and threw the ring out it. "From this day forward I, Ciel Phantomhive am the head of the Phantomhive household." Ciel said with such authority even when he was trying to hide the pain._

The teen let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples since he had a headache now from what he just saw. There was a knock on his bed room door. "Come in." The boy said looking towards the door. "Young Master I brought you up some cake and a glass of milk." A servant girl said walking in carrying a plate with a slice of cake and a glass of milk. Ceil's blue eyes kept a close look on it like he was starving. "Your parents won't be home until late, sir." She said setting the cake down on the desk. Once the food was near him Ceil began to slowly eat the cake. ' It is not as good as...' he thought as he ate the cake.

Bastian let out an annoyed sigh as he was once again being forced to sit through another one of his father's cleaning. It had been like this for the past few centuries. Since his mother had died his father had been very protective of him. That was why the demon had made a contract with Ciel. At the current moment his father was making sure his wings were clean. In their own homes was the only time when the demons got to be themselves. Lucifer was a human doctor in this world but back home he was the ruler of hell. Claude had to fight back his laughs since his brother was trying to get away. "You do know, that would go a lot quicker if you let father do what he wanted, Sebastian." The other demon said looking up from his book. "Shut up Claude." Sebastian growled trying to get free. This only made his father's grip tighten. "Sebastian." His father growled in waring. The younger demon stayed still not wanting to piss his father off. "So did anything interesting happen at the museum trip?" Lucifer asked. "Not really just boring human history although Sebastian seemed interested in the one exhibit from the 18th century of England." Claude answered simply. "I was more intrigued on how the humans said that Jack the Ripper was a doctor that worked for the queen. When in fact Jack the Ripper was a noble by the name of Madame Red and a Shinigami named Grell." The younger demon said to cover the fact that he had been trying to figure out a way he could get the toys made by the Funtom company out of the display cases. The demon would be laying if he said that he didn't miss Ciel because in truth he missed a great deal.

Ceil let out a heavy sigh as he laid down in his bed. He was tired but the sliver haired male wasn't looking forward in to sleeping. He knew he need to get to sleep since the next day he was going to be transferred to high school. He had been recommended to be pushed up a grade by his teachers. He closed his eyes in order to fall into a restless night of rest.

_The smell of burning flesh surrounded him as he ran through the burning streets of London. He looked around to see buildings on fire and people trampling each other. Ciel Phantomhive was running through the streets when he saw his servants Bard, Finny and Maylene shooting at Pluto the hell hound that was currently causing the fires. "What are you doing?" He asked in annoyed tone. _

Ceil woke up to his whole body covered in sweat. He looked around still being able to smell the burning of human flesh. The teen quickly ran towards his bathroom in order to empty out his stomach. He was shaking still from the realistic dream. 'What was that about?' He asked himself as he ran cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and saw that his left eye suddenly had some purple to it.

Sebastian sat in his room playing a human video game. He was bored and since he didn't feel like sleeping he deiced to play Halo with some other demons. It was funny with the names that demons would come up with. He name currently was G2_Crow. Sebastian found that playing with other of his kind was much funner then playing with humans since the humans tended to whine about losing. He looked up with he heard his bedroom door being open. "What are you up to Sebastian?" His father asked. "Fighting off boredom." The demon replied.

"I will be going back home for a few months and I am leaving your brother in charge." The ruler of hell said. Sebastian made no indication that he heard his father since he just shot some one in the head. "I can take care of myself." He said letting out a sigh of boredom. He turned off the Xbox 360 and walked towards his book shelf that was filled with all types of books. He was currently enjoying what the humans called manga. He looked at the many books and let out another sigh. 'Looks like I am going to have to get more books.' The demon thought. The king of hell watched his son pace around his room looking for something to do. "I know you can take care of yourself, but in order to keep up with the human appreance your brother will be taking care of you. I'll leave some money for you so you can get some more books. Why don't you get some sleep for now." Lucifer said.

Sebastian said nothing and just began changing out of his school clothes and put on his night clothes that he hardly wore. He crawled underneath his blanket and closed his eyes falling into a state of sleep. Lucifer let out a sigh and turned off the light in the room.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please leave constrictive reviews. Flames will be used to roast Wienies. I am currently working on Chapter Two.


End file.
